A Night at Roxas' House
by heartless419
Summary: On one Valentines day night magical things happen in Roxas' house.Yoai


I don't own any of the places or characters. They are all owned by Square Enix and Disney

* * *

Roxas stared blankly out his living room window watching the preparations for the Valentines' day festival below. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh, Hi Namine. What's up with the paopu fruit?" She blushed at the question, "Well, there is someone I like so I was going to give them this paopu fruit tonight at the Valentines' Day festival. By the way are you going to be there?" Roxas scratched his head and sighed,"Yeah I'll be there." No matter how much he didn't want to. Namine smiled at his response.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight," she said as she opened the door and left.

He moved to the couch and sighed. "Mind if I join you?" Roxas jumped as he heard a voice from the doorway only to find Axel. Axel laughed a bit as he noticed Roxas blushing and avoiding his gaze. "Um… sure why not?" Roxas could feel his heart beat increase as Axel sat next to him. He silently cursed Namine for not closing the door.

Roxas liked Axel a lot but knew he was going out with Larxene. Roxas thought to himself "He's probably as straight as a ruler."

Roxas finally broke the silence and asked, "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Axel smiled and answered, "Do you know what today is?"

Roxas cocked his head, "It's Valentines' day. Why do yo –"

All of a sudden Roxas felt Axel's lips come crashing down on his. Before Roxas realized what was going on he felt Axel's hand go up his shirt. He gasped, which Axel saw as an opportunity to stick his tongue into Roxas's mouth. Their tongues danced before the need for air became too great. Roxas felt guilty no matter how much he wanted it.

Axel started to take off Roxas's shirt but was stopped. "What about Larxene?"

"What about her?" He breathed out seductively, his voice filled with lust as Roxas's shirt came off and his soon after. Axel picked Roxas up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

He dropped Roxas on the bed. Roxas gasped at the impact but was soon silenced as the red head crawled on top of him and claimed his lips once more. Axel broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down Roxas's neck. He smirked as he felt Roxas shudder under him.

Axel moved his hands up and down the side of his torso and accidently brushing against a nipple. Hearing a moan escape from the blond's lips he began to lick and nip for one to the other till they were both hard then moved his hand further down.

Axel rubbed the palm of his hand against the clothed erection until finally removing Roxas's pants and boxers. He began stroking his throbbing member before taking him whole. Roxas let out a moan and rapped his figures in the fiery red hair as Axel bobbed his head. Licking the beads of pre-cum realizing how close Roxas was close.

He removed his mouth and began searching through his pockets. Roxas sighed at the loss of the warm mouth around his cock. "Here it is," exclaimed Axel as he pulled out a small bottle from his pants. He took off his pants and spread a bit of lubricate on three of his fingers. "This might hurt," he warned Roxas as he shoved a figure in his entrance.

He winced as Axel put another finger in and began slowly scissoring him. Then he put a third finger in. He removed his figures after a few seconds and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. He slowly penetrated him trying hard not to hurt Roxas.

When he was fully sheathed he turned his attention to Roxas who was whimpering from the pain he kissed him passionately and began to move when he broke the kiss they both began to gasp and breath heavily from the pleasure. Roxas moaned loud as Axel found his sweet spot. Axel wrapped his hand around Roxas's manhood and began to pump it in sync with his thrusts. Each hitting his prostate head on.

"I'm… gonna…" Roxas began but before he could finish he yelled the red heads name before he came all over both of them. Axel felt Roxas clamp around him. He growled before cumming inside him. Axel collapsed on top of Roxas before slowly pulling out. Roxas pushed Axel off gently and got up to get a wet rag to clean both of them up. Once they were done cleaning up and getting dressed Axel grabbed Roxas around the waist, pulled him onto the bed, and kissed him. Once they broke away Axel whispered,"I love you." Roxas smiled and said, "I love you, too" as they both laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning when Roxas got up he found Axel watching TV on the couch in the living room. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said without looking in his direction. As Roxas was about to reply he heard a knock at the door."Who's coming over so early in the morning?" asked Roxas."It's already past 12:00." said Axel as Roxas opened the door. It was Namine.

"What is this?"Roxas stared in horror at the fruit then switched his gaze to a blushing Namine. It would be very bad if his new boyfriend saw what Namine just did; paopu fruit was a confession of love.

Namine moved closer to him, ignoring the way Roxas edged away from her. "I love you Roxas, you are my everything!" She exclaimed before she noticed Axel was in the room moving towards them. Axel smirked as he grabbed Roxas around the waist and spun him around so they were face to face and kissed him.

Now it was Namine's turn to stare in horror. When they finally stopped Axel looked at Namine and said, "This one is mine. Find your own." She stamped her foot on the ground and stormed out of the room."Was that really necessary?" Roxas asked as they began to kiss again.


End file.
